


Moonlight

by fangirlsplosion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, John Watson Being Sleepy and Cute, M/M, mention of past drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsplosion/pseuds/fangirlsplosion
Summary: Sherlock gets out of bed so he work on an experiment, and he basically thinks about how adorable he and John are. That's the most crap summary I've ever written, but I don't know how else to put it.





	

“Sherlock?” murmured John, reaching his hand out to brush the arm of the man who was quietly getting out of the other side of bed. “It’s okay John, go back to sleep,” Sherlock whispered, leaning over to momentarily comb his long fingers through John’s hair. John made a small nodding motion with his head, and drifted off again. Sherlock stayed for a moment, gazing at his peaceful face in the dark. John was used to Sherlock sometimes getting up in the middle of the night; when his mind was restless and his fingers itched to play violin, or start on an experiment, or occasionally when he still had that urge to rush out into the night and find the nearest drug cartel and- but he’d stopped that now. He had John, he’d remind himself, and instead he would distract himself with healthier habits. Sherlock’s rush now, that itch in his brain that he couldn’t get rid of lying down, was to find out how long it would take a piece of cotton clothing dipped in hydrochloric acid over a flame to turn to ash. There was a case he hadn’t been able to solve from a while ago, and it had just occurred to him when he was lying in bed that this might be the way to figure it out.

Forty-five minutes later, Sherlock had finished his experiment and was typing the results out on his blog, when he felt two arms hang loosely over his shoulder and a chin rest of his pile of curls. “Hello John,” Sherlock said brusquely.  
“Hey,” John replied, yawning and taking one hand off Sherlock’s chest to rub his eyes.  
“You should be in bed.”  
“I just got up to get a drink of water. Sherlock, you should turn the lights on if you’re going to be working at your computer in the dark- this is bad for your eyesight.”  
“Don't be ridiculous, my eyesight is fine. I’m just finishing this blog post anyway.” He clicked, and then shut his laptop. “See, I’m done.” Sherlock swivelled out of his chair and stood up straight. The light from outside filtered through the windows, and he could hear police sirens vaguely in the distance. There was a full moon tonight, and the sky was so clear that it was one of the few times you could see the stars in London. Sherlock looked down at his- well, his boyfriend now, Sherlock was still getting used to calling John that. John reached up and took Sherlock’s mouth in his, kissing him gently in the soft darkness. Their hands found each other, fingers linking and palms brushing.  
It was moments like this that made Sherlock feel good enough, here at home with John, that he wouldn’t rush out into the night when his mind swarmed with chaos and questions and doubts. He hadn’t fallen for the drugs in a long, long time. He’d fallen for John Hamish Watson instead.

And when Sherlock woke up in bed the next morning, he was wrapped in John Watson's arms.


End file.
